ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan
Ryan & Isabella is a series of action-adventure/third-person shooter video games and a Splashinis-branded children's traditional animated intellectual property developed by various game companies via Splashinis Gaming and co-published by Electronic Arts and Splashinis Interactive for The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community. The series focuses on the two missionary action adventures and platforms of a married couple of titular heroic shots consisting of Ryan (the vice leader of the Cheering Squad that encourages everyone) and Isabella (knew that she is familiar with geometry), both expressed by Scott McCord and Evan Rachel Wood. Their relationship began for the first time when they ended up glued side by side with these tree roots connected to their backs at the time they were former archrivals. Together, the duo has two twin daughters named Greco (a young fruity girl who likes fruits and fashion) and her sister Peruvis (protagonist of the 5-person Devil Rock Band), both expressed by Emily Brunt and Lesley Nicol, and are known for their own important missions of adventurous spies with the participation of their own hot sexual situations brought on by several fights. The series began with Ryan & Isabella on May 18, 1995 and ended with Ryan & Isabella 5: Rise of the Calves on June 18, 2007, leading to the end of the production of games. The series was then spun-off into a TV series under the name Ryan & Isabella: The Series, as well as related media including comic books, imprints, pinbacks, sticker sheets and clothes. A reboot of the series was released by Flowgo Interactive and Little Orbit in 2013. Setting Like various Splashinis-branded properties, the series is set in SplashiniVerse, which could be home to the titular duo, along with the quintet group of the Backyardigans. Plot Ryan and Isabella have been former arch-rivals, spending to fight each other within the hypnotic idea of trapping each other in indefective attacks. Previously it is known that Isabella has partnered with her wise companions, including her older father Severio, and is best known for overcoming the types of smoke they destroy, even fighting several unpleasant creatures not so wise. Ryan has dared to protect Olio from Isabella, even spending love with her by keeping Olio Raina's former best friend away from her. It is known that Ryan and Isabella fought each other, until they first stuck together with these growing tree roots connected to their backs caused by the two best angel friends Roco and Abyss, using Tree Root Body Spray. Despite the lack of defense and humiliation of their arch-rival relationship, Ryan and Isabella ended up glued together on their backs where the roots of the trees are connected to each other on the back of their body, where it was discovered that they found a way to take them off . If not, both of them will transform and merge into a large tree in approximately six dramatic hours. Ryan and Isabella must do something until Isabella must have an idea with Ryan, and deal with her on the darker side of a forest, even after the recent movement problems they made while they were stuck. Ryan and Isabella then entered the Cheering Squad Escaping Competetion and compete with others, until they obtained a large scissor to finally cut the roots of their backs. Ryan and Isabella became friends with each other as a new and heroic couple of aliens. Ryan and Isabella adore the incredible iconic missions with their own multicolored weapons, even using their own slingshot attacks to fight enemies face to face, while using their own incredible weapon contraptions to fend off the damage they discovered. Together, they have two daughters named Greco and Peruvis, and they have their own iconic, beautiful, strong, friendly and loving relationship, as well as going out for their own sexual and romantic treatment. They will not be annulled, but they will unite to become best friends, companions, spies, fellow missionaries and a married couple of husband and wife with two daughters (Greco and Peruvis). Since they will always be estimated to use teamwork, they will never even be annihilated. Have they ever spent together to make their own romantic relationship stronger, unforgettable, loving, and romantic! Ryan and Isabella are responsible for their iconic dual-shooting adventures in which they duel together to travel through different places and fend off the various damages they encountered, including approaching the huge fixed thumbs that fall, learning to avoid several traps, successfully navigating through huge undiscovered secret rooms provided by massive complex buildings, and protecting each other from damage. They love the iconic and do anything to deal with an invincible fate, even solving about the iconic reserved purified spy missions. They even feel ashamed of doing problems, just as they like everything they saw, even having romantic deals or doing something romantically. But it is estimated that their relationship will reach the outermost since The Magic Timeline of Sages was terminated after the 6000-year timeline of all wise men finally reverts back to nonexistence forever, since everything is transformed Again in normal, even Ryan continues with his teammates. from the cheering squad. The characters appeared in most of the media related to the Splashinis brand, including the Splashinis brand television special group called Autamargon that focuses on each of the two main characters of various Splashinis brand properties that They visit and enjoy in the quietly titular mustached owner motel. Characters Main characters Ryan The famous deceptive, punk tricking vice leader of the Cheering Squad that cheers everyone up. He makes invisible efforts and trusts his support. She is responsible for cooperating and spending a lot of time with Isabella, her former arch-rival, wife, partner and best friend. Ryan is too funny to be tricked out with an annoying contribution from his hottest sexual fellow cheerleader partner and Olio's former best friend, Raina, another member of Cheering Squad. Before he and Isabella became former arch-rivals, Ryan was in love with Olio, keeping Raina away from her, so he previously had appointments with Olio and is spending money to contribute differences contributed by the leases he saw. Ryan, along with Isabella, have two daughters named Greco and Peruvis, who are the younger sisters of the other. Ryan also loves video games, especially for his eight favorite consoles (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, SNES, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Saturn, Atari Jaguar, and Dreamcast). Ryan is voiced by Scott McCord both in video games and in the television series. Isabella A wise hot, gothic, dramatic and cold female alien who is familiar with geometry. He is best known for having the best situations of sexual weapons provided by several dangerous indications exploited by his older father Severio, another wise alien. Although Isabella is an ex-archrrivarly making her scary contributions for Ryan's actions, he is responsible for cooperating and spending a lot of time with Ryan, her former arch-rival, wife, partner and best friend, annoying him due to the encouraging situations. Isabella loves the contributions of ancient contamination of different ancient accessories, including the legendary set of legendary Japanese bounce pads made by the wise. Isabella, along with Ryan, have two daughters named Greco and Peruvis, who are the younger sisters of the other. Isabella also has the responsibility of dealing with old deceived situations, even Ryan's unrecognized dislikes. He is well known enough to resolve to touch Ryan's back protecting her from the enemies that attack the most. Isabella is voiced by Evan Rachel Wood in video games and Audrey Wasilewski in the television series. Recurring Characters Yukko A cheerleader and member of the Cheering Squad who cheer up everyone. I learned the fun of cheering people by joining the cheering party. Many people seem to have been saved by her smile. He is Raina's new best friend and is ignored to polluting the happiness around the savings, although no time was recoginzed to deal with these encouraging situations. He is voiced by Susan Sullivan in the video games and Grace Kaufman in the television series. Greco A girl who likes fruits and fashion, even spreading the goodness of grapes to everyone who is health-conscious. Greco is the daughter of Ryan and Isabella, and is Peruvis' younger sister. Greco is extraordinary accidental to indicating the situations with her sister Peruvis, even doing he is much responsible to playing tricks among the house. Greco doesn't have ambush to starring over with Peruvis, among dealing with her for having partnering up with Stornum. He is voiced by Lesley Nicol in the video games and Tara Strong in the television series. Peruvis The 5-person Demon Rock Band team's keyboarder. With the band's red spot, people have a strong feeling for rock. He always looks angry, but that is the flip of kindness ...? Peruvis is the daughter of Ryan and Isabella, and is Greco' younger sister. Peruvis loves hanging out with Stornum, her partner. He has an ambush to deal with the keyboard in great situations, even besieging his relationship with Greco. Peruvis is always seen ambushing the relationships of their lives, despite the things Greco likes. Peruvis is responsible for loving Greco even more. Peruvis is voiced by Emily Brunt in video games and Catherine Cavadini in the television series. Stornum A guitar player for a group of five persons called the Devil Rock Band. Although he is often amazed by the pick-up remarks, the shadow effort is considerable. He studies guitar and maiden mind every day. He is Peruvis's boyfriend, responsible for helping him make the iconic dream association musical situations. He is really interested in falling in love with her, coaxing her to cope with the contributions of the media that help pollution, indicating the most fun and careful distractions in the heart of Peruvis. Peruvis is voiced by Michael Jai White in video games and Jason Marsden in the television series. Raina A cheerleader and member of the cheer up everyone. Although he is a way of support that focuses on fascinated yourself, he is said to be the goddess of victory because of its beauty. Raina is Olio's former best friend and Yukko's new best friend. He is responsible for disturbing the iconic and wonderful most incredible situations of his partner Ryan, indicating that he rejects the indication of having Ryan's old love with Olio. He is very ashamed that his best friend Olio is in love with Ryan. Raina had previously spent much more time with Olio, making the best most interesting decisions in history, and previously loved playing fighting games with Olio, especially his cowboy shooting challenge against each other. Raina is voiced by Meredith Anne Bull in video games and Grey DeLisle in the television series. Olio A fairy girl prepared and made of olives, who was Ryan's ex-girlfriend and Raina's best friend. Her new boyfriend is Rufus, which has brought him iconic discoveries between the differences. He is really interested in being an icon with disappointing indecations. His only problem is Matsuno, the best friend of Mars of the series Puyo Puyo Legends, who is madly in love with her. He and Matsuno have their own malicious and troublesome son named An, best known for dating Greco and Peruvis. Olio has not been doing anything to ruin his own previous relationship with Raina, even he is really advised to deal with the differences of the faded olives. He is voiced by Jennifer Hale in video games and Catherine Taber in the television series. Nero A sage who is familiar with ecology. He is easy to be liked by animals, and there are a lot of creatures around it. Previously the main leader of all the sages, Nero is intended to be the threating of disgusting the populations of anything on the universe, even slaughtering with the worst indications of imaginations. He serves as the main antagonist of the Ryan & Isabella series, as well as Ryan & Isabella: The Series. He is really interested to be the king of the sages, with the intention of eliminating and humiliating Ryan and Isabella from refusing him to become the king of all sages. He is rushed out to be the worst payback against them, and is not to be sure about being previously the leader of all sages. Her loyal assistants are Dalida and Galatea. Nero is voiced by Jason Palmer in the video games and Rob Paulsen in the television series. Severio A sage who is familiar with botany. He has become a coordinator of the weirdo sages. He seems strong and hard, but seems to be starting to feel rewarding. He is the elder father of Isabella, thus operating its own The Magic Timeline of Sages which incorporates the history of several sages. Legend has it that if The Magic Timeline of Sages was destroyed, the history of the all sages will be reverted to nonexistence before birth for good, unless other sages can fix it in no-time. Severio is drammed out to be the best leader of the kings, and is known to have her own identical relationship with Dalida and Galatea. Severio is voiced by David Kaufman in the television series and Nicholas Guest in the television series. Dalida & Galatea Nero's loyal assistants. Dalida is a wise man who is familiar with chemistry. Apparently he is trying to prove the existence of Puyo scientifically, but Nazo is deepening. He seems more and more interesting. Galatea is a sage who is familiar with engineering. The contents of the notebook are so difficult that only the person can understand them, but apparently they are promoting mass production of assistants. Dalida is known to be the best identical to Galatea, as he is never unable to be responsible for these references into ultimate layout of landfill destinations. Dalida is voiced by Cherami Leigh in the video games and Tara Strong in the television series, while Galatea is voiced by Seana Koefoed in the video games and Cree Summer in the television series. Games Merchandising TV series On February 15, 2003, Splashinis Television entered into a new individual television adaptation agreement with Electronic Arts and Splashinis Interactive with the intention of producing "action and adventure" from the television line up. Later, in June of that same year, Electronic Arts agreed that it has negotiations to adapt video games to a 52-episode traditional action and children's comedy series. Splashinis Television then agreed to co-produce the new show, with the intention of buying the rights to the Ryan and Isabella series. Splashinis Television then confirmed in September 2003 that he intended to present the new program to Nickelodeon and his sister channel Nicktoons, in addition to listening to Canadian broadcasting rights to be handled by Corus Entertainment through the Canadian children's television channel YTV. The concept of the program was given to Catherine Cavadini, as Electronic Arts, Splashinis Television and YTV began manufacturing 52 episodes focused on action-oriented comedy scenes with a production that will take place from February 24 to 18 November 2004 Once the production was finished, Splashinis Television and Electronic Arts announced in January 2005 that they would negotiate aid with Studio B Productions to co-produce the program with the help of Breakthrough Entertainment, with animation scheduled to be provided by created by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Splashinis Television will co-produce it under its Family Entertainment label. The executive producer of Kids' WB series The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, Audrey Juneting-Patterson, was in charge of representing concepts and individualizing the newest contributions of consumer entertainment disulation license schemes. On February 1, 2005, Splashinis Television officially announced the different individual plot of the SplashiniVerse series, and indicated on May 16, 2005 that the planned execution of 52 episodes will last approximately 22 minutes in total. Splashinis Television then announced on June 6, 2005 that it will divide the series of 52 episodes into two seasons of 22-minute episodes. Splashinis Television then released the premiere date of the series on December 18, 2006. Later, on August 16, 2005, Splashinis Television hired Christian Davin, Ronald A. Weinburg, David Ferguson and Lesley Taylor, executive producers of The Amazing Splashinis, to be the showrunners of the series, while Steven Sullivan, Michael Stokes, Terri Baynton, Hugh Duffy, Ross Hastings, Jeff Schechter and Richard Elliott were hired to keep stories, with CH Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist and Spencer Laudiero shared the stories, under the Family Entertainment production. Both Wasseluk and Headrick will jointly develop the series before jointly developing Dark Knights co-produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment in association with Immediate Music for Cartoonverse Television. The series was approved on December 18, 2005 and was officially announced on May 19, 2006, during The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community's unveiling of its own newest television adaptations aport from the community's revampation, along with two teasers featuring Riley and her parents riding in a flying car across the clouds, with the words saying 'Something Much Awesome is Spreading Your Life As The Most Action Heroic Adventures of Your Favorite Duo Continues in a All-New Series Coming to December 18, 2006'. In June, another teaser trailer airs, this time, featuring Riley's magical dream in Inside Out (2015), featuring inhabitants of Alexei Worldwide Studios. Shortly after the cancellaction of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters ''on September 17, 2006, a official trailer was released, this time revealing the name ''Ryan & Isabella: The Series. Then, another official trailer was later released on November 26, 2006. Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on December 18, 2006 in Canada on YTV. On January 8, 2007, Viacom Media Networks acquired the transmission rights in the United States of Ryan and Isabella: The Series, and the program premiered on Nickelodeon on August 13, 2007 and on Nicktoons Network on October 7, 2007, along with ''Edgar & Ellen''. The first season of 26 episodes premiered on December 18, 2006, and the new episodes aired many days during the week and weekends from February 2007 to June 2008. The first season of 26 episodes ended on June 18, 2008, and the second and immediately The final season of 26 episodes premiered on August 10, 2008 and ended on May 17, 2009, when the series ended its run as Splashinis Worldwide Studios was integrated into The Sam Loyd Company along with its assets. Reruns ceased on September 24, 2009. Ryan & Isabella: The Series also airs on many of the international Nickelodeon and Nicktoons channels around Europe, Middle East, Latin America and Asia, in addition to the Splashinis-branded trading right airing detects, as a emergering to produce the teaser at the end of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters ''in 2006. Films The characters of the series only appears in ''The Splashinis Movie (2009), as well as the Ryan & Isabella: The Series special named Revenge of the Dawned Trailors, aired on May 18, 2008. The Autamargon special featuring the series was released on June 18, 2008, along with the another one featuring the Splashinis-branded The Funnyman Boogeyman property, with Boo Crew being stuck up for each other among the different ghost senses. Other Splashinis Consumer Products released clothes based on the series from 2002-2007. The clothes featuring Ryan & Isabella were released in June 2002, with one cloth featuring Raina and Olio released on May 29, 2003. More clothes featuring other characters such as Nero, Severio, Greco and Peruvis were released on February 8, 2005. The clothes were up in Latin America in May 2005, then in Europe in June to August 2005, and then in Asia in September to May 2006. The Australian version of the clothes was released in May 2008. Production of several action figures based on the series were released in May 1997, and discontinued in September 2006 by Splashinis Books & Toys and Boom! Studios. Three comic books, named The Adventures of Ryan & Isabella, Rising of Nero and The Legend of Severio, were published by Splashinis Books & Toys from May 18, 2001 until January 17, 2009, when Splashinis Worldwide Studios was acquired by The Sam Loyd Company, which integrated it along with its assets into it starting May 17, 2009. Looney Tunes character-like mascot costumes based on Ryan and Isabella were released in April 1999 and were used until May 17, 2009. Several posters and wallpapers were released from September 2001 until May 2006. See also *The Backyardigans *Electronic Arts *Splashinis Worldwide Studios *The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:Video game franchises Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:SplashiniVerse Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios properties Category:Animated duos